Proof
by Neko Espada
Summary: Ginjou and Tsukishima try to find a quiet place but get bothered by other Xcution members all the time. Ginjou x Tsukishima fic.


Riruka opened the door with a kick and entered the dark room of Xcution headquarters. She looked around and noticed the two silhouettes on the sofa at the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, Ginjou, Tsukishima! What you two are doing there?"-Riruka asked screwing up her eyes.

Tsukishima, whose head was lying on Kugo's knees a moment ago, quickly sat up on the sofa.

"We are reading the book."-Tsukishima replied quickly the first thing that came to his mind.

"What? In the dark?"-Riruka surprised.

Lucky for them Riruka had a rather poor eyesight and didn't notice anything. She went to the bar and started to search for the cup to have some tea. While doing it, she was grumbling something all the time.

Riruka was thinking that the two men are listening to her with attention. But Kugo made a sign to Tsukishima and nodded his head in the direction of the nearby door. While Riruka wasn't looking at them, two men unnoticeably left the room.

They closed the door behind themselves and appeared in another dark room. Kugo leaned against the wall, drew Tsukishima to himself and started to kiss him. Suddenly they heard some sounds behind them and looked in that direction. They saw Yukio who was sitting on the table. Boy was playing his PSP again.

"Do you think he noticed us?"-Tsukishima whispered worrying a bit.

"Oh, come on. He doesn't see anything besides his stupid games."-Kugo said.

"I may play my game but I can notice that you guys are acting strangely."-Yukio said.

Tsukishima looked at Yukio and then went to him. He stopped near the table and watched closely at the boy.

"Listen, Yukio. If you will be a good boy and won't say anyone about what you saw, then I will buy you a new game. Deal?"-Tsukishima said giving Yukio one of his special glances.

"All right. Deal."-Yukio said a bit nervously.

"Very well."-Tsukishima smiled.

He went back to Kugo and they returned to the previous room. When two men left the room they nearly not bumped into Giriko who was carrying a tray with stemware.

"You should be more attentive, Ginjou-san, Tsukishima-san."-Giriko said to them.-"What would I do if my favorite wineglass shattered to pieces?"

"Let's find a quiet place."-Kugo said to Tsukishima.

They went to the roof of the building. Kugo wanted to hug Tsukishima but then suddenly Jackie appeared on the roof.

"Tsukishima, you forgot your book on the table."-Jackie said handing a book to Tsukishima.

"Eh,yes. Can you put it in a safe place, please? I will take it later."-Tsukishima said.

"Ok."-Jackie said and left.

"Are they all conspired today?"-Kugo asked.

"I think I know more calm place."-Tsukishima said.

He used his flash step move and headed somewhere. Kugo followed him.

Soon enough they reached the forest situated near Tsukishima's mansion and landed there. Tsukishima took Kugo's hand and they went through the forest. It was rather calm there until they heard someone's voice nearby.

"Tsukishima-san!"-voice called.-"Tsukishima-san! Are you here?"

"Oh, looks like Shishigawara-kun is searching for me again."-Tsukishima sighed tiredly.

Two fullbringers used their flash step move again and appeared on the balcony of Tsukishima's mansion. They were rather far from the place from which they came but Shishigawara's loud voice can still be heard from here.

"He is so noisy."-Kugo said.

"Yes, a little."-Tsukishima smiled.

Kugo watched closely at his companion.

"What?"-Tsukishima asked.

"Eh, nothing."-Kugo said.-"I just thought that you are living together with him for pretty long time already. I hope you don't.."

"Oh, come on, Ginjou. You are so jealous."-Tsukishima chuckled.-"You perfectly know that I love only you and no other person."

"Really?"-Kugo asked.

"Oh, you don't believe me?"-Tsukishima said.-"Maybe you need a proof?"

"Probably yes."-Kugo smiled.

"Ok. How about this will be your proof?"-Tsukishima said and after these words kissed Kugo on the lips.


End file.
